Nyctalope
by Laya Jackson
Summary: Au détour d'une petite promenade post couvre-feu, Laya surprend une conversation entre son meilleur ami Severus et quelqu'un d'autre. Une conversation qui sera une révélation pour elle.


A passer tant d'années entre ces murs, Laya avait fini par bien les connaître, même de nuit. Assez en tout cas pour ne pas se sentir concernée plus que ça par le couvre-feu. Jamais encore, au bout de 5 ans ici, elle ne s'était faite prendre. De toute manière, l'examen des BUSE de ce jour avait été particulièrement mesquin. Elle avait maintenant une grande envie de s'aérer en prenant le frais sur la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie, tranquillement sous les étoiles. Elle était d'ailleurs presque arrivée, vu qu'elle en était au 7è étage, quartier Gryffondor par excellence. Dans sa tête, une comptine que lui avait apprise sa mère « La nuit tous les chats sont gris, le soir les panthères sont noires, le reste du temps elles sont toutes d'argent. »

Une voix étrangère la stoppa net dans sa progression et sa chanson mentale. Une fille. Et comme elle parlait, elle ne devait pas être seule. Malgré l'obscurité quasi-totale, elle se cacha bien vite derrière le premier obstacle qu'elle put trouver, le temps que la promeneuse passe. Une statue en l'occurrence. Le problème était que l'inconnue semblait faire du sur-place. Laya se décida à tendre l'oreille pour déterminer au fil de la conversation les premiers signes d'un chemin qui se dégagerait.

Le ton de la fille était singulièrement énervé… Oh, ça méritait le coup d'œil ça ! Sans un bruit, elle risqua un regard vers la discussion. Il s'agissait de Lily Evans, qui semblait prodigieusement agacée. La pauvre choupinette, quelqu'un lui avait dit un mot de travers aujourd'hui ? De son interlocuteur, elle n'entendait pas la voix. En se penchant d'avantage pour le voir, elle faillit tout bonnement perdre l'équilibre et s'effondrer au sol en reconnaissant Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, lui ? Et pourquoi diantre affichait-il cette mine catastrophée ?

« Je suis désolé.

Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Je suis désolé !

Epargne ta salive. »

La faute commise devait être gravissime si Severus tenait tant à obtenir un salut. Pour peu, il en aurait fait des génuflexions. Pourquoi donc avait-il soudainement ce comportement de petit chien face à la jolie rouquine ? Elle, de son côté, avait la parfaite attitude d'une enfant capricieuse attendant un cadeau plus conséquent pour être aimable.

« Je suis sortie uniquement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement…

Echappé ?

Rapidement, Laya ne s'était plus amusée. Son Severus, son meilleur ami, compagnon de médisances, instructeur des meilleurs sorts qu'elle avait appris, studieux élève de ses petites leçons de rattrapage, auditoire captivé par ses contes et conteur captivant l'auditoire qu'elle était, son Severus, probablement l'élève le plus intelligent qu'elle connaissait, se justifiait comme si sa vie en dépendait et s'excusait à s'en étaler par terre.

Elle savait naturellement que le garçon connaissait bien Lily et qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Mais Lily le connaissait-elle comme Laya ? La Serdaigle ne comptait plus les douches froides administrées, le fiel superbe et destructeur de certains propos, les attitudes inexcusables et toutes les vacheries lancées par son ami uniquement pour se dépêtrer d'une situation inconnue. Laya elle-même avait déjà été traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe par d'autres, ce qui ne l'avait pas fait tomber en syncope pour autant. Un compagnon de longue date aurait expliqué cette royale indifférence par le fait que, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait été rapidement mise au rencard par les élèves. Au mieux, elle recevait de l'indifférence. Au pire, moqueries, insultes et mauvaises blagues. Et voilà que Lily avait reçu une miette de son pain quotidien. De la part de Severus, ça ne l'étonnait guère, c'était un spécialiste.

« Il est trop tard. Pendant des années je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts… Tu vois, tu ne le nie même pas ! Tu ne nie même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? »

De sa cache, Laya secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Avec de tels propos, elle se prétendait son amie ? Sa meilleure amie même ? Une amie telle que la Serdaigle l'était, n'aurait jamais tenu compte de l'avis d'un groupe pour fréquenter qui bon lui semblait. Une amie se serait renseignée avant de pérorer sur des choses qui la dépassaient et aurait essayé de comprendre. Le discours de la petite Miss Je-sais-Tout l'énervait, mais ce qui l'insupportait essentiellement, c'était le silence embarrassé et rougissant de son interlocuteur. Tel une truite cherchant de l'air, il ouvrait la bouche sur un début de réponse, qu'il abandonnait directement pour chercher mieux.

Allons, du nerf, pourquoi se laissait-il parler ainsi ? Pourquoi acceptait-il de se faire traiter comme ça, quitte à en redemander ! A l'instant même où elle se posait la question, l'évidence lui mit une énorme claque à l'arrière du crâne, qui lui fit ouvrir grand ses yeux dorés.

« Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voix, j'ai choisi la mienne.

Non… Ecoute, je ne voulais pas…

… me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ? »

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ! Rien qu'en posant la question, elle avait la réponse ! Laya crispa son poing, réprimant l'envie de bondir hors de sa cachette en criant « Enfin, c'est évident, non ? » et de faire arriver le sang au cerveau de la jeune fille.

Elle finit son geste en refermant ses lèvres sur le poing formé et en se mordant violemment. Jamais Severus ne lui avait démontré à un tel point qu'il tenait à elle. Elle se rendait lentement compte que, depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, il ne s'était jamais gêné pour la rudoyer, tout en effectuant des ronds de jambes pour cette Gryffondor. Que trouvait-il à cette fille ! Elle n'avait aucune conversation, elle ignorait tout de lui, elle ne serait jamais capable de le comprendre.

Et elle-même, pourquoi donc se laissait-elle traiter comme ça, quitte à en redemander ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours si heureuse, et presque soulagée, quand elle le voyait arriver vers elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant pleurait-elle en tentant d'étouffer avec son poing sanglant une longue plainte gutturale ?

Lily était retournée dans sa salle commune, mais Severus restait planté là, silencieux, à regarder le tableau qui s'était refermé sur elle. Il devait être à 5 mètres d'elle, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et pourtant, plus inaccessible à cet instant que jamais il ne le serait.


End file.
